What am I?
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Mina contemplates: human or vampire? Dream or reality?


What Am I?

Mina Tepes, Queen of vampires, was sat in her private room, surrounded by the many pictures she had of Akira, thinking. In the past few weeks there had been little time for thinking, but since now hardly anybody was permitted to see her, she had ample time to think. Since the discovery of the nano-machines, she had been kept away from almost everybody. At least Akira was allowed to see her.

This returned Mina's mind to the dream she had when she was sleeping the sleep of the dead. She'd been Akira's fiance, all through middle and high school, and they were on the verge of getting married when she finally woke up. Mina smiled as she remembered how smart he had looked then. He actually had his hair combed. Mina giggled, the thought that Akira would ever comb his wild hair seeming ridiculous.

'I wonder if he'll even comb his hair for his wedding...' Mina's giggles stopped then, as she thought about it. One day Akira would probably get married to a woman. Who it was would not matter, it would not be her, unless by some miracle they were freed of their cursed fate. 'Not ours, mine. Akira is only cursed because of me.'

Mina felt a wetness on her cheek, and realised that she was crying. The meer thought that she would not be with Akira forever hurt. But she could not just give up, she had to keep on going.

She just wished the dream were true.

* * *

Mina Kaburagi rolled over in the double bed she and her husband shared. She opened her eyes and yawned, then sat up and tried to keep her eyes from shutting for long enough to focus on being awake. After rubbing her eyes, she turned to see Akira sleeping still next to her. She smiled at him, then gently laid her hand on her stomach. The very slight bulge was almost unnoticeable, but she was now four months along almost.

She was happy with her life now, unlike the her she had dreamed of. The dreams were strange, and made little sense, but she had worked out that she was a vampire in them, and Akira was a werewolf. In the dreams, their difference in race meant that they could not be together. It was a weird and unusual series of dreams. Mina was glad though, that they were just dreams, not being Akira's wife would be horrible, at least that was the way Mina saw it.

She felt the bedsheets move, as Akira sat up beside her, "Morning," he said grogily.

Mina smiled. "Morning Akira-kun," she said as she put a hand through his messy hair.

Akira yawned loudly, and Mina giggled. "What's so funny?" the sleepy man asked.

"You are, Akira-kun."

"Yes yes, of course I am," Akira replied, unamused.

Mina moved closer to her husband, and nuzzled her head against his neck, happy to have the handsome and kind, if grumpy at times, man by her side.

She was glad the dreams were not true.

* * *

Queen Mina sat restless as she awaited the arrival of Akira. He was coming to take her to school. There was still the threat of the nanomachines hanging over their heads, but all the vampires at the school had been tested clean, so she would probably be safe there.

'At least if anybody were to try to attack me, Akira would be there to protect me,' Mina thought to herself. 'He's always protecting me, almost like in my dreams...'

She had been having the dreams again, only now they were when she and Akira were married. The lives they lead in the dreams were becoming better and better, while the lives they lead in reality were slowly going to hell.

'But which is reality... the dreams feel almost as real as this.'

There was a knock on the door, and Akira entered, "Hime-san, I'm here, are you ready?"

"Yes, I've been ready for ages. You should have got here faster."

"Yes yes, of course I should have," he said, and Mina giggled.

"You never change Akira."

"Neither do you, Hime-san."

Mina smirked as the two of them made their way to the car, Mina gently teasing Akira, and the werewolf shrugging the comments off.

But along the way, Mina wondered what life for them would be like if this were the dream, and the dreams were reality.

Even better question: what if they really were?

Mina sighed 'Am I a vampire dreaming she is a human?... or'

* * *

'...Am I a human dreaming she is a vampire?' Mina Kaburagi thought to herself.

* * *

"I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man." -Zhuangzi**  
**

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
